


Tourniquet

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alliances, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Drabble, Foe Yay, Loyalty, M/M, Mind Games, Missing Scene, Obsession, Psychological Drama, Twisted, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Megatron, Ratchet. What had made the cause so worthy to begin with. Warning: dark themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tourniquet

Although Megatron couldn’t stand the Autobots and their lost cause, he supposed he could’ve taken a few hints from what made the cause so worthy to begin with, what made it so broken.

He did know the medic Ratchet as long as Optimus had, yet he was not skillful at combat when the gladiator was. That, he knew for sure. But if Ratchet was willing to fight, Megatron would be able to bestow gifts upon the medic —gifts that would show through as the solar cycles passed.

But the question brought now would be gifts of— what? Megatron loved to ponder it endlessly; he was especially fond of warmongering, perpetual spilt Energon, and alarming causalities. Nothing was too bad for the Prime’s watchdog.

But then Megatron would think of all the things that could’ve been changed with aligning with the winning side If Ratchet was ever forced to choose to be an Autobot or a Decepticon, he would undoubtedly choose Optimus’ side, but…

If the medic’s beliefs were betrayed, Ratchet would look upon Megatron with nothing but loyalty, with the allegiance that he would give to the Autobots.

Megatron could bend him, break him, poison him with tainted Energon, and Ratchet would still follow him, being the watchdog that he was. The tyrant could make the medic bow to his servos and lick split Energon off his pedes; he could make Ratchet kill for him, to betray those he once held dear.

Under his tutelage, Megatron would have made Ratchet betray Optimus and humanity all together if he could.

If Megatron could’ve given Ratchet the tourniquet to sever his ties to the Autobots, he would have stood a chance.

For Megatron, there was still the chance for The Prime’s beloved medic to be the good pet that he was destined to be.


End file.
